1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system for using a microphone in an object at a sporting event.
2. Description of the Related Art
When attending a sporting event, it is advantageous to have seats close to the playing field in order to see well and hear the sounds of the game. For example, when attending a baseball game fans in seats close to the field can hear the sounds of the bat hitting the ball, the ball being caught, players sliding into a base, collisions, etc. Viewers and listeners of broadcasted sporting events cannot hear these sounds and, therefore, tend to feel isolated from the game and do not always get drawn into the excitement of the event. If broadcasters could make the viewers and listeners feel closer to and more involved with the game, viewers would be less likely to turn off the television (or radio), change channels or focus their attention elsewhere. Thus, there is a need to allow viewers and listeners to hear more sounds from the playing field so that they feel closer to and more involved with the game.
In the past, television broadcasters have put microphones on referees and have installed microphones around, but outside of, the playing field. The microphones around the paying field can pick up spurious crowd noise and noise from players when the players are not on the field. However, these microphones do not reliably pick up sounds from the playing field. Other attempts to broadcast sounds from the playing field include hanging microphones from the ceiling of indoor arenas. These microphones, however, do not get close enough to the playing field to detect all of the interesting sounds and this solution is not practical for an outdoor stadium.
Thus, there is a need for a system that uses microphones within the playing field at do not interfere with the play or view of the sporting event, and that can reliably pick up and transmit for broadcast the sounds from the playing field.